


New Allies

by MonPetitTresor



Series: Reverse Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Castiel is the Righteous Man, Dean as Denel, Gabriel is a Novak, Human Gabriel, Protective Gabriel, Sam as Samael, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the Righteous Man, Gabriel is the boy with the demon blood, Dean is the angel that pulled Castiel out of the Pit, and Sam? Well, no one's quite sure what Sam's role here is, or where his loyalties lie. </p>
<p>reverse!verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little sample of some reverse!verse work I have . Not sure if I’ll make more. I guess it depends on the interest shown

_All of Heaven and Hell knew it the day the Righteous Man broke._

_His fate had been written long before he was born. Before even his grandparents grandparents had been born. Since the dawn of time it had been known that this would happen. That the fate of the world would come to rest on the shoulders of these two brothers – The Righteous man and the Boy King. One fated to doom the world and the other to save it. Their lives had been shaped and twisted to bring them to this very moment, this first singular action that would bring it all cascading down. From the moment the Righteous Man picked up that knife and shed the first drop of blood in the very depths of hell, he started himself down a path there was no turning back from._

_This war had begun long ago, started by another pair of brothers._

_And it would end with these two._

_When the angels descended into Hell to raise their Righteous Man, not a single demon stood in their way. They let them take him, let the angels lift him out of the Pit and back towards what the man thought would be his salvation. He had no idea that it would be his doom._

_But there was one who stood nearby and watched as the light of an angel’s grace wrapped around the tattered remains of that broken soul. One who hid in the shadows, watching and waiting, his eyes uplifted without a single ounce of fear that those in Hell usually felt at the sight of such pure and bright grace. He didn’t flinch from it; simply stood and watched as it gathered that soul and then shot up, up, up._

_He watched, long after the light had gone._

_Then, ever so softly, he smiled._

_It was time._

* * *

Gabriel Novak was tired.

Then again, it seemed like he was always tired anymore. He could barely remember a time when he hadn’t been. A time when maybe, just maybe, he’d been happy. Been somewhat close to _normal_. Memories of his Kali drifted to the forefront of his mind and brought with them the same bittersweet pain that they always did. It hurt to think of her – he didn’t think there would ever be a time that it _didn’t_ – but it wasn’t the all-encompassing grief that it had once been. It didn’t consume him anymore. He wouldn’t let it. Not after seeing what that kind of grief had done to his father – had done even to him for a short time.

When Gabriel had been only six months old, his mother had died in a fire in his room. One that he later discovered hadn’t been cause by any natural or accidental means. No, it had all been a cover so that the demon Azazel could come into his nursery that night and bleed into his mouth, making him as the demon child, the abomination, the Boy King.

That was the night that everything changed. Gabriel had been passed into his brother Castiel’s arms and rushed from the house, and sometimes it felt like they hadn’t ever stopped running.

Sometimes, Gabriel wondered if that was where he’d learned it from.

Chuck Shurley, their father – both Castiel and Gabriel went by their mother’s maiden name, their way of honoring her memory – had raised both of his boys on the road, teaching them and training them to be warriors. To fight against the supernatural that had come into their home and destroyed their lives. Castiel had always been a good soldier. He learned what he was taught and excelled at it. Gabriel – well, he’d _learned_ , but he hadn’t ever enjoyed it. He never wanted to be a part of this war. Before he’d learned what had happened that night, before any of them knew about the blood or about what it would cause, Gabriel had just wanted nothing more than to get away. To start his own life away from the monsters and the fighting and the endless bloody war.

That was why he’d left.

Why he’d gone away, why he’d found Kali, why he’d settled down.

In the end, that war was also why he’d lost her.

Now, years later, he was so thick in it all there was never going to be a way out. He’d lost his father, had died himself and been brought back, had watched and fought to try and save his brother from the demon deal he never should’ve made, had lived those horrendous four months once Castiel was gone trying to find a way to get his brother out of Hell, and he’d watched as an angel brought him back into Gabriel’s life – along with a whole new world of problems.

Now there were angels everywhere. Angels who sneered at Gabriel, looked down on him. _The boy with the demon blood_. They were talking about seals and the apocalypse and problems that were so big, so terrifying, it almost made the two hunters long for the days of simply hunting down one single, powerful demon.

Heaven had big plans for Castiel. For their precious _Righteous Man_. Gabriel tried not to resent that.

He had plans of his own. They weren’t the best plans, sure. But they were _plans_.

Around his brother and his brother’s angel, Gabriel put on a smile, played his part to perfection. He joked and laughed and mocked and sneered at all the right times, while inside he plotted and schemed and built the plans of his own. If the angels were so sure that Cas had to be the one to help them stop the seals from breaking, _fine_ , let him help. Gabriel would continue to do his own thing. No matter the means it took to do it.

It scared Gabriel just a bit sometimes how far he was willing to go for his brother. For family.

Lilith needed to die. There was no doubt in Gabriel’s mind about that. Not just because it was rumored she was hunting him, and not just because it seemed like she was out to destroy the world by breaking the seals. It wasn’t just those things, though they factored in to this. It all boiled down to one simple thing to Gabriel – to save the world meant that Lilith had to die, and because of that there was going to be no stopping Castiel from trying to kill her. There was no way Castiel had the strength to kill the first demon. If angels, freaking _angels_ , hadn’t been able to do it so far, what hope did one lowly hunter have?

However… Gabriel could kill her. With these cursed powers that he’d been gifted because of Azazel’s blood, he could kill her. That was the one good thing that Gabriel had learned from Ruby. The means that he used to train up his powers, well, it was worth the cost. Any damage done to Gabriel was worth the cost if it saved his brother in the end. Castiel was the only person in Gabriel’s life who hadn’t ever turned on him. He’d supported Gabriel in everything, even when he’d left, and he’d never failed to be there for him. He’d gone to _Hell_ for him. If Gabriel had to destroy his own soul a little to return the favor, it was a small price to pay.

But, dammit, he was tired.

As he pulled into the parking lot of the motel where he was due to meet Ruby tonight, he wished deep down inside that he didn’t have to do this. He wasn’t going to stop – oh, no. But he wished he didn’t have to. He wished longingly for those lost days of freedom. For waking up next to Kali and going to bed by her side at night. For the parties and the laughter and the _fun_ that hadn’t been tainted by monsters or demons or angels.

Then he sighed and shook his head. There was no point in wishing for it to be gone. Things were what they were and there was no changing it.

Pulling his keys from the ignition, he climbed out of the car and made his way over to the room number that Ruby had text him earlier. As always, it was left unlocked.

What he found inside wasn’t at all what he was expecting, though.

Instead of Ruby lounging on the bed in yet another attempt to entice him into sleeping with her – something he’d stopped the minute Castiel had returned from Hell – he found someone else lounging in a chair. It was a tall man, that much was easy to see even with him sitting. Long legs encased in worn jeans were kicked up with feet resting on the table. He wore what looked like a black silk shirt, showing just barely between the folds of a black wool coat that looked like it would hang halfway to his knees if he stood up, and he topped it all off with a thick black scarf wound loosely around his neck. Amused hazel eyes watched Gabriel from a handsome face that shouldn’t be near as attractive as it was, especially with that mocking smirk that curled his lips or with the long brown hair that hung loosely around it. He should’ve looked silly. If anything, he looked dangerous – and delicious.

Before certain parts of Gabriel’s anatomy could make it absolutely clear just how much he approved of finding this gorgeous specimen of man here instead of Ruby, and before he could start to apologize because clearly he’d walked into the wrong room here, the guy’s smirk grew and his eyes changed. Not black, like Ruby’s, or even yellow like Azazel’s once had. These flashed a dark blue that was almost black, there and gone again in the blink of an eye. “Come on in, Gabriel. I don’t imagine you want to chance anyone walking by and witnessing our little conversation, now do you?”

_Shit_. Oh, this wasn’t good. This was _so_ not good. Gabriel contemplated turning around and walking away, storming right out of here and getting his car, yet a look at those amused eyes and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to be able to go anywhere. _I’ve got the demon knife on me. I’ll be fine._ He never went anywhere without it. Here was hoping it might give him at least a fighting chance if he needed it.

As casually as if this were his own idea, and he weren’t facing off against some demon he didn’t know who apparently _knew him_ , Gabriel took a step in and closed the door behind him. Then he leaned against the wall right by the door and stuffed his hands down into his jacket pockets, smirking back at the demon-thing. “So, was it actually Ruby that messaged me, or was it you just laying out some bait?”

The guy chuckled. He folded his hands on his lap and tilted himself enough to better be able to see Gabriel. “Oh, no, that was her. I just took advantage of the opportunity.”

“What’d you do with her?”

“Is that concern I hear? For a demon?” The guy clicked his tongue and shook his head. “Oh, Gabriel. What would your brother say?”

Gabriel’s smirk sharpened as temper coursed in his veins. “Probably nothing. He tends not to be a chatter when he’s getting stab happy with demons.”

This time the demon’s chuckle was a full blown laugh and, dammit, he should _not_ look that good! “I had a feeling I’d like you.” He said, winking at Gabriel as he settled back in.

“Good to know. I always wanted demonic approval.” Gabriel said dryly.

“I’m sure. As for your little girlfriend, don’t worry about her. She got… called out. She doesn’t even know I’m here, and she won’t, either.”

The open threat in that had Gabriel’s eyebrows shooting up. “What makes you think I won’t tell her?” Maybe a stupid question to ask, considering, but Gabriel had always been a bit too bold, a bit too confident.

The grin the demon wore was one of the most threatening things Gabriel could remember seeing. It was just a quick one, a flash of bright white teeth and a little curl to his lip, yet it easily conveyed the now very open threat. Then it was gone and the demon was back to smirking at him. “I didn’t come here to fight with you, Gabriel.”

“Then what’d you come here for?” It was the question he’d been waiting to ask almost this entire time.

Those long legs drew down off the table, one after the other, and the demon planted his feet down on the ground. When he sat up in his chair, he proved Gabriel right in the belief that he was tall. He didn’t even have to get up to do it. Just sitting up straight in his chair was enough. Then he spread his hands out on either side, showing either a request for peace or maybe just letting Gabriel see that he carried no weapons. “I’m here to help.” Those four words had Gabriel going still. The hunter opened his mouth, only to get cut off when the demon dropped one hand and raised the other, one finger pointing up. “Ah!  Let me clarify, first. I’m not here to help your brother, or his group of feather dusters. I’m here to help _you_.”

“Why?” Gabriel blurted out. His mocking mask had slid away to show both surprise and suspicion.

The demon smirked again and dropped his hand down. Hooking one arm on the back of his chair, he leaned back on it and relaxed once more, long legs kicking out in front of him. “Because I find I quite like you, Gabriel Novak. You’re… interesting. Different. And I’d find I don’t really want to sit back and watch as the Host of Heaven manipulates you into breaking the last seal and letting Lucifer free – which is exactly where Ruby was leading you, by the way. She’s working for Lilith to break the final seal and let their precious ‘Father’ free. Pretty as you are, you wouldn’t be half as pretty once the devil started riding around inside of you.”

The onslaught of information left Gabriel reeling. No, it couldn’t be. It couldn’t be! Something inside of him cracked a little at the words that rang just a little too true to be immediately discounted. Realization was washing over him and he knew his eyes were going wide in his face. His hands shook ever so slightly in his pockets. “Killing her is the last seal.” The words slipped out past numb lips.

“And I heard that Castiel was the smart one.” The demon said mockingly. “Look at you.”

Staring, Gabriel found that he couldn’t quite form words. He could barely _think_. His brain was stalled trying to figure all this out, to wrap around it somehow and make it all make sense. Too much of it made sense, though. A hard ball of horror was growing like lead in his stomach and he had to swallow a few times to keep from spewing all over the floor. When he could finally speak, only one question slid free. “Who are you?”

The way the demon smiled at him suggested he was a bit amused by that question. Still, he tilted his head, watching Gabriel carefully, and he chuckled. “Samael.” Then he grinned again, flashing just a hint of dimples. “But _you_ can call me Sam.”


End file.
